Believe In Me
by AEM86
Summary: What would happen if Harry had not stayed quiet under the floorboards of the Astronomy Tower at the end of HPB? What if he had stopped Draco? Who would really save who? How would the two boys handle a blossoming relationship and the backlash of their choices? Compliant through most of HPB. SLASH HP/DM
1. Helping Hands

H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H

JK Rowling owns all, I just like to take them out to play.

H  
H  
H  
H 

WARNING: This story contains slash. It will be a mature relationship between Harry and Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

This story started off as scratches in a notebook for me to use as a Drarry outlet while I worked on 'Finding Your Place' and I never intended to do anything with it. But, the damn thing just wouldn't leave me alone. I don't have this beta'd as I will see what the reaction is to the first chapter before I post anymore. I hope you all enjoy! Drop a review to let me know if you're interested in me continuing this story. There are lyrics at the beginning of every chapter, feel free to skip them, they do make an excellent soundtrack for the chapter however.

H  
H

H

H

H

Chapter 1: Helping Hands

H

H

H

H

"_All the smiles you had to fake  
And all the shit you had to take  
Just to lead us here again  
I never have the things to say  
To make it all just go away  
To make it all just disappear  
Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams" _

_Staind- 'Believe'_

"He'll kill me!" Draco's voice seethed with anguish. Harry felt tears dripping through the floor boards of the tower. Dumbledore had been very specific about him staying hidden. His muscles ached with anticipation. Harry had to stop it.

"Malfoy!" His own voice surprised him. He hadn't expected it to be concerned. He expected anger. Potter was running back up the staircase before he could think.

"Harry no!" The Headmaster bellowed. "There is much that you don't understand." He looked painfully towards his students, their wands now pointed at one another.

"You know I'm faster than you Malfoy." Harry reminded, twitching his wand ever so slightly. He was ready for a fight. What happened next would continue to confound him for years to come. Draco dropped his wand, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want this." He seemed torn down, defeated. "Please...I don't...Potter..." His eyes were begging for something, anything. "...help me." His voice was small, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Harry's eyes darted to Albus. "Harry...get Draco out of here...hurry now..." He shuddered when he heard the click of the door below them. They were not alone.

"Who's with you?" Harry demanded, growing frantic.

"Bellatrix, Greyback and the Carrow's." Draco answered without a fight.

"Professor can you help? You are weak, am I on my own?" Harry jumped when he felt someone step closely behind him.

"No." The deep voice of Severus Snape was, for once, a welcomed release.

"Severus?" Albus's eyes widened. "We've agreed..."

Snape ignored his superior. "Draco pick up your wand and help us fight. Potter do not go after Bella. I will deal with her." He surprised Harry by patting his shoulder. "Please..." He looked to Draco and did not finish his sentence.

"Severus?" Bella came into view. "Why is it not done?" She looked around at the group. "Potty." She regarded. "You..." She pointed at Malfoy. "I knew you were useless, didn't have the gall to see it through did you? I told The Dark Lord..."

"Bella..." Snape interrupted. "...do shut up." He was in front of the boys, firing curses before Harry could blink.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry aimed the spell at a Carrow. His wand flew from his hand, tumbling from the tower. Potter moved back, closer to the Headmaster.

"Immobulus!" Draco seemed to come out of his state of shock, diving out of the way of a streak of green light that jetted past his face. One of the Carrow's fell hard to the ground.

Dumbledore and slouched down against the wall, too weak from the poison in the cave to hold his own weight. Harry could not hear the words that he mumbled as the remaining Carrow was pulled by invisible vines to the ceiling, where he remained bound and useless.

Snape's battle with Bella raged around them, neither gaining the upper hand. Harry ducked behind a crate. Malfoy was there. "I need you to watch the Professor while I take out the wolf." He was breathless.

"Greyback is quick and powerful Potter. Dumbledore can defend himself even in this state. Don't be a fool, let me help you." There was a sincerity in his eyes that Harry could not ignore.

"Ugh..." Harry grunted as he quickly looked behind them. There was a constant stream of curses flying between Snape and Bellatrix. Greyback was trapped om the other side of them. There was no way of escape. "Help me move the Professor into the corner, he'll be safer there."

Malfoy crawled over to Dumbledore swiftly, Harry right behind him. "Harry take the brooms and get Draco out of here." Albus coughed.

"Not a chance." Harry nodded to Malfoy, together the dragged their Headmaster into a corner, hidden by boxes and old pieces of the clock. "Malfoy can you hit him with something hard if I draw his fire?" Harry's voice was urgent.

"Yes. You'll never get over to him through that mess." He gestured to his Godfather and aunt, both beginning to tire.

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do." Harry snapped. "I just need you to be ready the instant that you have an opening."

"Alright. I can do this." He swore.

"I hope so." Harry took a deep breath. He looked at the wall of light that Snape's wizarding duel was creating. Greyback was just on the other side of it. His eyes darted around the tower, looking for his best option. He tossed a broom to Draco. "I don't have a plan." Harry admitted. "I'm banking on you having at least some of that famous Slytherin cunning." With that Harry mounted his broom, soaring outside. He was no longer visible from the tower.

"Did he just leave us?" Draco looked to Dumbledore.

The man gave a soft chuckle. "My boy, you truly do not know a thing about Harry Potter do you?" His eyes swept around the tower. "Best be ready for when he needs you."

Draco's gaze was wild, searching for any sign of The Golden Boy. Harry zipped in from the far side of the tower, right above Greyback. His broom work was excellent as he navigated the spray of curses that erupted from Greyback's wand. He began speeding around the tower, moving too quickly, and too focused on not getting hit in such a small space to cast any spells.

Draco thought fast, jumping on his broom and sailing to the highest point of the tower. The werewolf hadn't seen him. He remained poised there. He had a clear shot. He waited for Harry to be far out of the way before yelling, "Immobulus!" Greyback fell. Malfoy was confused when he heard two thumps against the ground. Potter. Potter was laying on the ground not far from Snape. He had been stunned before Greyback went down. Malfoy did not allow himself thought as he jerked his broom to the ground and rushed to pull his classmate out of the way.

Severus turned his head at the sharp yell he knew to be his godson. He was slumped over Potter, hit by one of Bella's stray curses. Anger welled within him, renewing his energy. He took the moment Bellatrix was distracted by her small victory to emit a streak of sickeningly green light from his wand. Bellatrix slumped to the floor. Her eyes were open, the life in them was gone.

"Draco!" Snape hurried to the blonde's side.

"I'm alright Severus." Malfoy rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. "Potter must have fallen from at least twelve feet. She just got me with a Cruciatus. It's gone now that she's..." He looked at his aunt's body. "...Just check him."

Snape hovered over Harry, casting several diagnostic charms. "He's fine. Unconscious."

"Aurors..." Dumbledore had managed to join them. "We need Aurors. Severus would you be so kind as to send a Patronus to Tonks and Kingsley, then I believe a chat in my office is in order."

"Of course Headmaster." Two ghostly does soon jumped from the tower.

"Ow." Harry began to stir. He pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Pretty good Malfoy. I don't appear to be dead so, pretty good."

"It was nothing. Not after..." He grew quiet, his posturing becoming proud. "I'll wait here for the Aurors. I won't put up a fight." He promised.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he looked from Harry to Severus. "Whatever for Draco? The Aurors will have no questions for you." His arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders in comfort.

"But I...I planned to..." Draco stuttered, confused.

"You helped fight off an attack on Hogwarts?" Harry spoke. He did not feel angry at the other boy. He had witnessed the entire exchange. There was no way Malfoy was going to hurt the Headmaster. Harry would not be able to turn his back on anyone who fought beside him.

Draco looked at the three men around him. "Draco, it's alright. We all make mistakes. Some more than others, of course." Severus glared pointedly at Potter, though his jibe was halfhearted at best.

The blonde smiled gratefully. "Here Potter, let's get you off of the floor." He extended his hand towards the schoolmate who had been his nemesis for the past six years.

Harry stared at the offered hand for a moment, looking at the tired and emotional man that it belonged to. He accepted it with conviction, bringing himself to his feet. "Thanks." He grinned. "So...meeting in your office Dumbledore? I get the distinct impression that none of us did as we were supposed to tonight."

HHH HHH HHH

"Wow." It was all Harry could say after this evening was fully explained to him. "So Draco was supposed to kill you, but you didn't want him to have to, so you made Snape promise that he would, only he's as trustworthy as quicksand..."

"5 points Potter." The Potion's Master griped.

"and you expected that I would just cower under the floor and watch all of that?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "What about this curse..." He grew serious.

"Actually..." Severus drew a vial from his robes. "Headmaster this is the reason that I did not follow through with our plans. I was finally able to brew it." No one saw the hint of a smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "It will not save your hand I'm afraid. It will save your life. It will keep the curse isolated and we'll be able to remove the infected..."

"You're going to cut off his hand!?" Harry gasped.

"It is a wonder that you have not yet managed to get yourself killed." Snape bit. "Surgery Potter, he'll have to have surgery."

"Oh that's...better." Harry fumbled with his hands.

"This is...Thank you Severus." Albus embraced the other man. Harry and Draco looked away uncomfortably. They were thankful for the knock at the door.

"Come in Tonks." Dumbledore said happily. He swallowed the potion without inspecting it.

"Evening Headmaster, they've all been taken to Azkaban. Bellatrix...she'll have an accident on the way there." She whispered the last bit.

"Very good Tonks. Were you able to destroy the vanishing cabinet?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes Sir. Albus..." She seemed distraught. "We've already intercepted communications... Severus has been outed as a spy, Voldemort has ordered he and Draco's executions and Harry...well needless to say the price on his head has been...significantly...raised." She emphasized.

"I expected as much dear girl. I'll see to them, not to worry." He grinned as she left.

"Well it would seem there are plans to be made. Severus you are spending your summer at the castle correct?"

"As I always do Albus." The Potions Master seemed annoyed.

"Very good. Boys, there are only a few weeks left in the term. Harry this is your last summer with the Dursley's. Draco you'll need to spend the summer at Hogwarts. All of that is easy enough..." He spoke airily.

"Headmaster maybe I could stay over the summer..." Harry suggested anxiously. Draco noted his pupil's unease. Was he really that afraid of Voldemort?

"We discuss this every year Harry. I know that they go a bit rough on you, vile muggles, unlike any I've ever met. However, you still need the protection the wards allow. Perk up, it's just for a little over a month this time around. The wards will drop at midnight on July 31st."

"I know that Sir I just..." His voice was small. "...since it's such a short amount of time, couldn't I just...not go?"

Albus allowed his eyes to fall towards the floor. "I'm sorry Harry. It's out of the question. Now, for the remaining weeks of the term I feel it necessary that you two stay out of sight. I'll have the elves ready a suite a few doors down from mine. They will bring you your meals and schoolwork. We'll circulate a rumor that I've sent you both away. You must stay out of sight. We cannot trust some of the other students I'm afraid. I must insist that you stay in the quarters that you are given. Is that understood?"

"Together?" Harry gawked. He wasn't angry with Malfoy, that in no way meant that he wanted to spend nearly a month locked up with him.

"The horror." Severus deadpanned. "Leaving the cramped dormitory for a sprawling private suite."

"I'm sure that you'll do just fine. Besides, Mr. Malfoy here could use an introduction to our side, who better to do it than you Harry?" Dumbledore laughed.

"Almost anyone else." Draco scoffed. "With the exception of tonight we haven't managed a single civil act towards one another in six years." His facial expression was almost pained.

"Who's fault is that?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry...that wasn't you who cursed me near death not long ago?" Malfoy retorted.

"You fired first!" Harry defended, his posture rigid.

"They'd probably fair just as well with the children of Death-eaters Albus." Severus observed with a smirk.

"Now boys, it's settled." The Headmaster was tired. "Severus would you please escort Harry to Gryffindor Tower to say his good-byes and gather his things? Draco I'll have Tonks to help you, I'm sure that she is still around. Severus when you're done please return to your rooms for a few days so that the students might calm down. I must retire. A bit of rest and I'll be good as new." He grinned at a worried Harry.

"Of course Headmaster. Come along Potter and don't dawdle." Harry sighed as he followed after his Professor.

HHH HHH HHH

"What do you mean sent away?" Hermione questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Dumbledore's orders, to keep me safe until I can return to the Dursley's." Harry shrank his trunk.

"Oh Harry he turned you down again this year? He's still making you go back to those horrid relatives?" The girl tossed her arms around him. "Did you see how absolutely mortified Snape is standing in the common room?" She giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"He almost looks like he's in pain." Ron chuckled, hugging his friend. "You'll write to us right mate? When you know where you're going?"

Harry averted his eyes back to his bed. "Yeah, definitely. Watch out for each other?"

They both seemed uncomfortable. "We all watch out for one another Harry. You know that." Hermione assured him.

"Alright then, I better go. I'll see you both on my birthday." He smiled before turning towards the door. He was met with an angry Ginny Weasley.

"Were you going to even tell me you were leaving?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I...uh..." Harry hadn't even thought about it. He hadn't thought about her at all.

"Harry do you even want this?" Harry didn't even know what 'this' was. Sure they'd snogged a couple of times and everyone expected them to be together but Harry didn't feel like he had time for it in the past few months. He'd just been so busy and knew that he would continue to be so until he defeated Voldemort, or until Voldemort defeated him, in which case he wouldn't have to worry about it anyway.

"Gin I...I'm not going to be around and..." Harry stumbled over his words, looking over his shoulder to his friends.

"I think it's over Ginny." Ron tried to help. "Have you two even talked in the last week?" He looked to Hermione sadly.

"Is that how you feel Harry?" Ginny questioned.

Harry paused for a moment. "I feel like I can't give you enough time. It's only May Gin, we won't see each other until August. I think that you should be with someone who has time for you?" Was that believable?

"I'm not worth your time now?" She was getting angry.

"No...that's not...I didn't mean you weren't worth my time, just that I had none to give. You should find someone who does." Harry hoped that would work.

"So I've just wasted..." She was cut off.

"I know I do not have time for this." Snape appeared in the doorway. "Potter have your lover's spat in August. You are packed and we are leaving." He grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and pulled him out of the room, exiting Gryffindor tower as quickly as his legs would take him.

"Thank you." Harry managed to laugh a little when their pace slowed. "I didn't quite know how to get out of that."

"What would make you think it was for you? I wish to return to my rooms." Severus answered without looking at Harry. He never had liked the Weasley girl.

He stopped in front of a portrait only several yards from the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "The password is compromise." He almost choked on the word. "Straight from Albus."

"Quite. Uh...thanks for...not killing the Professor..." Harry cursed how stupid he sounded. "I don't know how else to word that..."

"Words have never been your strong suit Potter. Goodnight." He swept away before Harry could speak. He whispered the password and quickly ducked behind the portrait. Harry looked around the sitting room that he found himself in. It was large with two couches in front of a fire place, a small kitchen was off to his right, to his left were two desks facing one another. There were two doors that led off of the living area. Harry was sure Dumbledore had something to do with the books that lined the walls and the table set up with a Chess board.

He could make out Malfoy's outline sitting on one of the couches. His head was in his hands. Harry approached carefully and delicately sat himself on the other couch. "Everything alright Malfoy?" His voice was unsure.

"Yes." The boy answered shortly.

"Do you often pout by the fireplace than?"

"I am not pouting. I am tired and if you hadn't noticed I didn't have the best night." Draco slouched back on the couch.

"Sure. I mean I always spend my nights fighting Death-eaters but, it's not for everyone." Harry was sarcastic.

"Potter do you have any idea what he'll do to my family now? I'm lucky if they aren't already dead." Draco pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out of his bag and took several swigs. His gaze went somewhere off in the distance.

Harry had not thought of that. The implications of Malfoy disobeying Voldemort and switching sides would far outreach Draco himself. His parents were in danger. Especially because of Bellatrix's death. No, Tom Riddle would not be please.

"Hey...listen, I'm sorry Malfoy. I wasn't thinking..." Harry tried.

"No surprise there." The blonde took another drink. He regretted his words as soon as they were spoken. "Want some?" He attempted to redeem himself by offering the bottle.

"Yeah." Harry's acceptance surprised him. He had only drank a handful of times. The liquid burned his throat and warmed his insides. "Thank you...for covering me with Greyback. I didn't know how I was going to get him."

"You still got knocked out." Draco countered.

"Yes, but I didn't die and neither did you or Dumbledore so that's a win for the good guys." Harry smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that what I am now Potter? A good guy?" There was a slight bite to his voice but mostly, he seemed lost.

"In training." Harry joked. He quickly saw that it did not work. "Malfoy...you...you could have killed him. You heard yourself that he wasn't going to stop you..."

"You stopped me."

"I don't think so, not really anyway. You didn't want to do it. You could have ran and you didn't. You stood with us and fought. You denounced everything that you know. Those are not the actions of a Death-eater." Harry moved so that he was sitting a friendly distance from his once-nemesis. "You helped me and you helped Dumbledore. That means something to me."

Draco carefully rolled up his sleeve to reveal The Dark Mark. "And this means something to everyone else." His sad eyes searched Harry for a reaction. He did not find one.

"Not here. Sorry Mate but Snape blazed that path years ago. It is not our pasts that define us, it's what we do now and right now, you aren't making choices like the Malfoy that I knew. I don't mind this new Malfoy." He spoke honestly, though the alcohol didn't hurt.

Draco didn't speak for several minutes. "I didn't want it." He finally broke the silence. "The Dark Mark, I didn't want to take it."

Harry smiled slightly. "Prove it." He said without malice. "Help us win."

"What do you think I'm doing here Potter?" His tone was a little lighter. "Did I switch sides just to spend three weeks locked up with you?"

"I am good company." Harry joked. "Is there any food in the kitchen?"

"Not yet but, Dobby brought some sandwiches." He pointed to the breakfast table that sat right outside of the kitchen.

"Brilliant. I'm famish and knackered. I'm going to eat and go to bed. Which room would you like?" Harry had already retrieved a sandwich and taken several bites.

Draco began to laugh. "There's only one bedroom." He informed Harry. "I'll take the couch. We can't have The Golden Boy getting a kink in his back."

"Oh." Harry looked around. "We can transfigure..."

"The rooms have a magic dampener on them. Essential spells only, apparently they thought we might kill each other." Draco kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the couch.

"You can take the bed. I don't mind sleeping..."

"It's fine Potter." The blonde pulled a blanket over himself. "I'm just glad that I'm not sleeping in a cell tonight. I'm going to sleep. Keep it down."

They didn't speak anymore. Harry took his sandwich and a glass of water and made his way to the bedroom. He didn't bother to change his clothes, stretching out on top of the blankets of the large bed. He was asleep in minutes.

HHH HHH HHH

"It wasn't a dream." Harry shook his head when he made his way out to the living room next morning.

"My thoughts exactly." Draco sat his book down. "It was quiet while you were sleeping." His voice had an edge to it. "We're supposed to call Dobby to get the Headmaster when you wake up. Personally, I think he just wants to make sure that I didn't kill you in your sleep."

"Tempted were you?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, shoving a muffin into his mouth.

"Part of me has been screaming run from the moment I stepped foot in these rooms." Draco answered honestly.

"Why haven't you?" Harry did not get an answer.

HHH HHH HHH

Albus came and went. He assured the boys that their meals would be brought to them and suggested that they get ahead on their schoolwork, given that it was a weekend. The day had passed without incident. The two students barely spoke, choosing instead to read and work in relative silence. Dobby brought dinner around six. They ate and Harry tried his best at polite conversation. Hours went by before they found themselves back on the couch with a bottle between them.

"I'm sorry that I used that curse on you. I hate myself for it." Harry blurted out of nowhere.

"Yeah, never could get rid of the scars. My chest looks like a road map." Draco didn't seem upset. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I was a bit...obsessed with you and I just followed you into the bathroom."

"Taken out of context that's a creepy sentence Potter." Draco answered in his typical short manor.

"I thought you were up to something at first but by the time that happened I was growing genuinely concerned. It seemed like something was really bothering you. I guess I know what that was now." Harry felt ashamed. He never should have used that spell. He should have tried to help more and he should have done it years ago.

"I threw the first hex. You were just fighting back." The blonde dismissed. "I'm sorry I broke your nose and left you on the train." His apology was heartfelt.

"I am still a bit pissed about that." Harry grinned slightly. "Getting stomped in the face bloody hurts."

"I was so...angry. I knew then, what they wanted me to do and I didn't want...I didn't want you getting hurt in the process which was going to be impossible if you kept being such a nosy git." He took a few drinks. "You took my hand last night." Draco offered simply.

"What?" Harry took the bottle.

"Last night, in the tower, you accepted my hand. You wouldn't first year."

"Well we need to be past all that now don't we? We can't go on hating each other. I said it and I meant it, you stayed and fought with me, that counts." Harry stood and took a few steps towards the bedroom. "Would you like the bed tonight, we could switch."

Draco looked up surprised. "No. You take it. You've earned it."

Harry nodded and turned. "Potter?" Draco hurried.

"Hm?"

"I never hated you." Draco almost whispered before rolling over.

Harry didn't respond. What could he say?

HHH HHH HHH

A week had come and gone. The boys had been left on their own much more than they thought that they would be. It forced them together for conversation. They still fought but, in mostly good spirits. They had taken to having meals together, doing homework during the day and playing chess or talking in the evenings. With the weight of Voldemort and his Father lifted from his shoulders, Harry found that he did not dislike Malfoy's company. If nothing else it was tolerable.

"Don't add the bat wing yet!" Draco yelled as they worked on their most recent potions assignment. "Do you even know how to read? It clearly states right there..."

"I see it! And yes I can read. It says to add it after the powdered flubber worm." Harry groaned.

"Yes after we stir it counter clockwise seventeen times." Draco responded annoyed.

"I don't see why that matters." Potter tossed his hands in the air.

"You don't see how it..." Draco was astonished. "It's a bloody potion Potter. It's a science. An exact science. It matters because that's how you brew potions, exactly the same way every time. They are very fragile."

"Oh, like your ego?" Harry teased innocently.

"Or you savior complex?" Draco shot back. "You've ruined this potion. We have to start again."

"I don't want to." Harry wined. "I want to go outside. I want to walk around."

"Well you can't now can you? You had to save the day, forcing me and Severus to betray the dark side and now we're stuck here to avoid certain death." There was a smile planted on his face.

"Forced you? Face it Malfoy, you've never been a dark wizard." Harry jested, throwing himself onto a sofa.

"I am so. I'm certainly no bloody you." Draco joined him, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Am I so bad?" The Gryffindor mocked.

"Perhaps you should ask me that when we aren't trapped together and I haven't been sleeping on a lumpy sofa for over a week." Malfoy deadpanned.

"I offered! I told you we can switch and you always turn me down. I don't want to hear another word about the bloody bed. The couch wouldn't bother me at all." Harry stomped his foot angrily.

He heard the sound of Draco laughing, Harry looked up to find the blonde clutching his side and bracing himself against the table. "You're throwing an actual tantrum." Draco eased his laughter and rubbed his face. "You can keep the bed. Merlin knows The Golden Boy has never spent a night out of his bed."

Harry's face fell. His gaze shifted to the floor.

"What? What was that?" Draco tilted his head at Harry's reaction.

"Nothing." Harry whispered. He turned back to the table. "We should start the potion again."

"No, you...there was something on your face just then Potter. What was it?" He insisted.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry began to gather potion ingredients.

"Don't want to tell me? That's fine Potter. I only thought we were past hiding and lying to each other." The Slytherin sighed and turned on his heel, disappearing into the bathroom. Harry balled his fists and stared at the table, unable to force himself to speak.

HHH HHH HHH

They did not speak for the rest of the day. Draco finished the potion. Harry took his dinner in his room and stayed there for the next twenty four hours, only slipping out to use the restroom. Could he open up to Malfoy? What was the nature of their relationship? They were no longer enemies but what did that make them? Acquaintances? Roommates? Colleagues? Friends? These thoughts plagued his thoughts, not allowing for sleep.

It was late the next day when Harry found Draco in his usual spot of the couch the next night, the familiar bottle in his hands, a vacant expression on his face. Harry wondered every night what the man was thinking about. What could take him to such a far off place?

"Can I sit with you?" Harry questioned carefully.

Draco did not speak, but simply gestured to the seat next to him.

"My relatives are not very kind people." Harry whispered. "Yesterday...the thing with the bed...I didn't have one until I came to Hogwarts."

Draco shown no immediate reaction. He was, after all, raised by Death-eater's. Mistreatment did not come as a surprise to him. "Is that why you asked Dumbledore if you could remain at the castle this summer?"

"Yes. Every year it gets...just a little worse...I hate going back." His tone held shame.

Malfoy was unsure of how to respond. He held out the bottle which Harry accepted. "We all have secrets Potter." His hand touched Harry's shoulder. "You know mine." He glanced at his arm, cringing at the thought of The Dark Mark and the things he had done under orders. "Thank you for sharing yours."

Harry thought back to his sleepless night, to his inability to label Malfoy. He stuck out his hand to the blonde. The word seemed thick and difficult to say, "...Friends?"

Draco stared at him. He had never had friends. Lackeys, admires, yes. Friends? Never. He looked into Harry's eyes, easily seeing the sincerity there. His hand came up slowly, almost cautiously to take Harry's. "Friends." His grasp was firm as he smiled slightly.


	2. Guide Me Through

So many followers and faves in less than 24 hours! You guys rock! I know we can get those reviews up, come on readers! In this chapter Italics is Harry's writing and bold italics is Draco's writing. It's pretty easy to figure out. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Guide Me Through

"_I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?  
Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know"_

_Demi Lovato- 'Nightingale' _

"Whatever happened to the Weaslette?" Draco attempted a lighthearted conversation as he watched Harry pack to go home the next day. His many appeals to Dumbledore over the last few weeks had been unsuccessful. Their days had been full of friendly conversation but Harry had been quiet as of late.

"Oh I... well I guess I broke up with her..." Harry pondered. He hadn't given Ginny much thought, though he did miss Ron and Hermione terribly. He loathed that he hadn't been able to contact them.

"You guess?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I told her I was...busy."

"I'm sure that went well." Draco lazily sat himself on the bed.

"What about you? Is Pansy pining away in the dungeons?" Harry did not want to talk about himself.

Draco scoffed and leaned back on his elbows. "Potter she's a Death-eater, almost all of them are and I am a traitor. No one is pining for me, they're planning my death."

"They'll not touch you." The Gryffindor growled slightly. He closed his chest and sighed, looking around the room.

"It's going to be fine." Malfoy tried to comfort. He had many skills, this did not seem to be one of them. "It's June 4th. You'll get there on the 5th. It's not even two months this time around. Before you know it you'll be locked up in here again for another three weeks before the start of term." Draco reached for his bag on the floor, pulling out a brown box. "I got you something...I don't know...maybe it's...never mind..." Harry noticed the blush in his friend's cheeks, the hesitation in his voice.

"Me? You got me something?" Harry smiled and seated himself on his bed. "Are you not going to give it to me?"

"I...I thought it might help...while you're away." Draco shoved the box into Harry's hands and watched nervously.

Harry opened it to find a black book, upon inspection he realized that the pages were blank. "A journal?" He queried. "That was very thoughtful Malfoy. Who knew you had a human side?"

"It's a two-way journal, you prat. I have the twin. Anything you write in it I can read in mine right away and I can answer you. I thought you might like to have someone to talk to so I had Severus...Oh never mind." He quickly snatched the book away and stood.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. "That's mine!" He grabbed the journal from Draco's grasp and held it to his chest tightly.

"Give it back Potter. It was a stupid idea." Draco tried, without success to corner his classmate. Harry jumped up on the bed and hopped off the other side.

"It was not." He eyed his companion, who was busy planning the best method of retrieving the gift. "I really like it." Harry attempted to run to back over the bed when Draco surprisingly came at him from around the bed. The two engaged in a fighting embrace, with Harry holding the book in the air, trying to wiggle free of the assault. "Get off of me Malfoy! You gave me a gift! You can't have it back!" He shrieked.

"Exactly Potter, I gave it! I'm ungiving it!" Draco wrestled the shorter man to the ground. Harry rolled on top of his gift, hiding it from view.

"Stop freaking out because you did something kind!" Harry struggled to get away. "I want to keep it." He stopped yelling. "Malfoy...I want to use it." Harry held still. "I still want you to get off of me." He groaned under Draco's full weight.

The blonde didn't move. "You're going to write to me in it?" His tone held surprise.

"Yes. I've talked to you everyday for three weeks and I can't always get an owl out from the Dursley's, depending on where they throw me. I'll very much like having the company." Harry remained motionless.

"Oh...well then...you're welcome." Draco stood suddenly and straightened his clothes.

"I didn't thank you." Harry joked as he stood up. The blonde glared at him. "Thank you. This will help, really it will. I never have anyone to talk to while I'm there." He said honestly.

"It's not a big deal. Don't get all gushy over it Potter." The blonde tried to hold onto his edge.

"You won't hate it. You're going to be stuck here with no one but Dumbledore and Snape to talk to." Harry knew that the other boy enjoyed his company. He also knew Draco enough to know that he would never show it.

"But I'll get the bed while you're gone." He responded with a smile.

"You're going to miss me." Harry teased.

"I most certainly will not. I'll be glad to be rid of you for awhile." Draco held his chin high.

"Liar. Is it past midnight?"

"It's 12:30. Why?" Draco looked confused.

Harry ran over to his wardrobe and returned with a brown paper wrapped package. "Follow me." He gestured to his friend. They walked into their sitting room where Harry pointed to their dining table. "Sit down. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen. Draco did as he was told.

Harry returned with a large cheesy grin plastered on his face. There was a chocolate cake with glowing candles in his hands. "Happy Birthday!"

Draco looked mortified. "How did you know?"

"Albus might have mentioned it." He smirked. "Blow out your candles and make a wish so you can open your presents."

The Slytherin stared down at the cake and then back at Harry. "A wish?" He seemed quizzical.

"It's a muggle thing. You blow them out and...Oh for the love of Merlin just do it!" Harry tossed his hands in the air.

Draco closed his eyes and blew out his candles, hiding the emotion on his face.

"Did you make a wish? Don't tell me what it was." Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes. Silly tradition...wishes don't come true." Draco stuck his finger in the icing and then popped it in his mouth, savoring the rich sweet flavor.

"Sometimes they do." Harry defended. "Open that gift." He pointed to the parcel.

Draco took it in his hands and looked at it. He hadn't expected anything for his seventeenth birthday. His father was in Azkaban and his mother had not contacted him. He did not think that there was anyone else to remember. "Open it!" Harry interrupted his thoughts.

The blonde opened the package carefully. Inside he found a rare edition of an advanced potion text and a slew of uncommon potions ingredients. He looked up to Harry with a grin on his face. "I thought that you'd probably be bored this summer and it should take you a few weeks to get through that book. Snape helped."

"Obviously. You could never pick out such a detailed potions manual and these ingredients..." He looked at them in awe. Harry looked hurt. "I...thank you Potter...this is wonderful." He hoped that would help.

Harry brightened a bit. "I'm glad you like it! I was nervous. I had to trust Snape of all people."

"He didn't lead you astray." Draco happily flipped through his book. "Are you going to cut me a piece of cake? It is my birthday after all."

Harry chuckled and stood to gather plates. "You're such a ponce."

HHH HHH HHH

Harry had been unable to pry the book away from Draco for the remainder of their night. He spoke in broken sentences whenever Harry attempted to engage him in conversation. Potter tried out the journals and was delighted when he watched the words he wrote in his book appear in his friend's. He nervously checked the clock. It was almost four in the morning. Dumbledore would be there in a little over six hours to collect him so they could apperate to Surrey.

"I have to go to bed." Harry said sadly as he stood.

"Already?" Draco looked up surprised. "But it's only..." He glanced at the clock. "Oh..." His eyes dropped. Harry would have sworn he heard remorse in his friend's voice. "I must have lost track of time. This volume is fascinating." He was on his feet to meet Harry. "Thank you for...everything. My gifts and cake and...these past weeks...and the tower...everything." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Of course. You should have a good birthday and the rest of it...everyone deserves a second chance. You aren't so bad if you ignore your...personality." Harry grinned. He did not need gratitude. He knew that the Slytherin was thankful. Harry didn't want him to be embarrassed.

"You'll be back before you know it." Draco promised. Harry couldn't tell which one of them he was trying to convince.

"Yeah, definitely." He tried to hide the fear in his eyes. "Malfoy what did you wish for? Your parents? A new broom? Mounds of gold?" The brunette chuckled.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell you." Draco eyed him.

"Yeah but...I want to know." Harry pouted.

"No, you don't." Malfoy replied.

"Yes I do. I want to know what the great and powerful Malfoy wishes for." He jested. Harry was surprised to feel a hand on the back of his head. He froze. Soft lips were pressed against his. It took him a moment to realize that he was being kissed. He was being kissed by Malfoy. He was being kissed by a bloke and he didn't mind it. The kiss was chaste. It did not last long and Draco broke away before Harry could return it. Harry was surprised to find that he wanted to return it. What was he doing? He wasn't gay. This was a man that made his life a living hell for six years. His thoughts began to race. A blush rose high in his cheeks. It felt like they were on fire.

"That's what I wished for Harry." Draco whispered before releasing his grip on Harry.

Harry had never heard Draco use his given name before. It sounded like silk. "I..." He stumbled. "...Goodnight." Harry hurried off to his room, closing the door behind him. Draco stood alone in the living room. He slumped to the couch, burying his head in his hands. What had he just done?

HHH HHH HHH

Harry snuck out quietly the next morning, doing his best not to wake Draco. He had paused to stare at the sleeping man, evidence of an empty fire whiskey bottle laid on the floor next to him. For several minutes Harry contemplated waking him to say goodbye. He chose instead, to rush to the Headmaster's office. The old man was surprised to see him.

"Harry, perhaps you misunderstood me. I was going to come to you. We cannot risk anyone seeing you." Albus stood, walking out from behind his desk.

"Uh...I couldn't sleep...I just figured we could...go...now...I'm sure you have a lot to do today." His speech was hurried.

Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"Yeah I...just nervous about going back." He answered unconvincingly.

"Of course, so you'd like to go earlier than necessary?"

"Mm-hmm." Potter nodded.

"Fawkes is going to be helping us today. Hang on tightly to me now. We'll be there in no time." Harry closed his eyes not knowing if he wanted to hurry and get out of the castle or run as quickly as he could back to Malfoy.

HHH HHH HHH

His room was worse this year. There was a cot mattress in the corner, behind boxes of Dudley's things that his aunt and uncle had decided to store there. They hadn't spoken to him when he'd entered the house. Vernon escorted him upstairs and laughed when he had kicked Harry into his cramped room. The door locked behind him.

His window had been sealed closed with drywall. Harry supposed that they did not want to have to deal with any escape attempts this go around. Harry sat on the floor in the corner, glad that he had decided to leave Hedwig at the castle for the summer.

Petunia had opened the door and tossed in several bottles of water and a sandwich for dinner. A few hours later she had let him out to use the restroom, only to promptly lock him back up.

He stared down at the black book in his lap, a pen in his hand. He hadn't opened the book. He couldn't decide if he wanted to see writing there or not.

Harry had wandered through his relatives abuse that day without much thought. His concerns currently laid with a certain blonde he had left at the school. Harry had been able to decide that he enjoyed the kiss. He was unable to decide what that meant. With a deep sigh he opened the book. He was halfway surprised to find that there was writing.

_**Potter?**_

_**Potter answer me.**_

_**Please let me know that you're alright.**_

_**I can't believe that you left without waking me.**_

_**Harry...I'm sorry about last night. I apologize if I offended you. It was not my intention. I'm just...sorry.**_

Five entries. Draco must have been writing to him all day. Harry felt the instant pain of guilt. He put his quill to the paper, steeling his resolve.

_Draco...I'm not. _He wrote and then stared at the page, waiting for a response. It came much sooner than he thought.

_**You're not what? You're not alright?**_

_No, I'm not sorry. And I don't want you to be either. I do apologize for leaving without telling you. I hope you didn't worry._

_**Of course I worried. You ran away from me last night and this morning you were gone, then you didn't answer me all day. **_

_It's not everyday I get kissed by a guy._ Harry found that it was much easier to be honest in his communications when he wasn't actually looking at Malfoy.

_**About that, I should not have done that. I was out of line.**_

_I think you were perfectly in line. It was your birthday. You were allowed a wish._

_**And I got it. I promise that it won't happen again.**_

Harry's hand shook as he thought of his response. Was that really what he wanted?

_No, I don't want you to promise that...I mean...Why can't you erase in this blasted thing? If that is what you want then it's ok for you to promise that but don't do it if you think it's only what I want because it's not._

_**Potter that didn't make any sense.**_

Harry sighed, thumping his head against the wall.

_Do you want to kiss me again?_

Harry couldn't believe he had written the question out. There was a longer than usual amount of time before Draco answered.

_**Yes. I must be off my rocker but, yes. You have really given me a chance in these last weeks. You have gotten to know me when no one else has ever taken the time and I feel very fond of you. You still irritate me beyond reason but I care for you. You didn't have to do any of the things you did, you did them anyway.**_

_Good. I think I would like it if you kissed me again._

_**You called me 'Draco', when you wrote earlier.**_

_That is your name, git. To be fair you called me 'Harry' last night._

_**You've never called me that before. I like it. It will be nice to hear in person.**_

_July 31st. I'll call you Draco when I see you. I promise._

_**How are those wretched muggles treating you? I'll look forward to it.**_

_No bruises yet I don't think. They filled my room with boxes so I don't have very much room. My aunt did let me out to use the loo so hey, it's not all bad. They did seal my window. I feel like I'm living in Slytherin. How was the rest of your birthday?_

_**No bruises you don't think? Did they touch you? You're locked up? My birthday was...I had a horrid day. I was worried that you hated me and that I had sabotaged our entire friendship. I ate the whole cake.**_

_The whole thing? What about that Malfoy physique? :) My uncle tripped me, calm down it's not a big deal. They normally do keep my door locked. You didn't ruin anything. I was just surprised and I didn't know what to do. Do wizards...muggles do not like homosexuality. What about Pansy? You aren't gay._

_**Wizards are always more advanced than muggles. I've been trying to tell you that since first year. No one cares about that here. Pure-blood's don't favor it because they want blood heirs but even that is fading. In the last century they've been able to create a child with DNA from two same sex parents using a surrogate. Pansy is not and never has been anything. You don't know everything about me Potter. You're relatives are awful. I rather think that I'll hex them.**_

Harry thought about what he had read for several moments. If the same prejudices did not carry over into the wizarding world, what was there to stop him from seeing Draco? Besides the fuss he would cause being involved with a death-eater. But, when had Harry ever cared about his reputation? He could do a lot worse than Draco Malfoy, even if no one else knew that.

_You can't hex them. We don't do that on our side. So you are...gay...then?_

_**I prefer not to label it but, if I had to, yes that is the one I would use. Sometimes this side is no fun at all. What about you? Ever have a wandering eye in the quiditch changing room?**_

_No. You are the first, though I've never been really drawn to girls. The way I was raised...You don't do that sort of thing. I'm very tired. Write to me when you wake up?_

_**First and best. Go to sleep Harry. There is a charm on my journal, it will emit a sound if you write in it and I don't have it open. Write to me in the morning whenever you wake up.**_

_Goodnight Draco._

Harry closed his journal and put it under his pillow, a smile planted on his face.

HHH HHH HHH

The first few weeks passed quickly. Harry would spend his days doing whatever chores his Aunt and Uncle gave him. He tried his best to stay out of their way and had only met with his uncle's belt twice, Harry didn't tell Draco about this. After he made dinner he would be locked in his room for the night where he would spend his hours writing with Draco.

They talked about how the Quiditch season was going. Draco told him all about how his potions were progressing and asked a lot of questions about Harry's aunt and uncle. These discussions generally caused Malfoy to grow upset. Harry noticed that the man was rather possessive. They joked about being prisoners, as Draco was supposed to stay in their quarters unless accompanied by Dumbledore or Snape.

Harry noticed that his days were flying by, with the knowledge that he had Draco to look forward to in the evenings. There were times that they would fight as if they were together. Their hand writing would grow large and hurried. It felt as if the other boy was right there with him. It was July 1st. Harry sat down with his journal.

_What are we?_

It was several minutes before he got a response.

_**What do you mean? And hi how are you? How was your day? I swear you have absolutely no manners.**_

_You and me. What are we?_

_**What would we be if I were a girl?**_

_Dating. Hi, how are you? How was your day?...Prat._

_**Is that what you would like us to be? My day was fine. I did some brewing with Severus in the dungeons. Yours?**_

_Yes I think I would. My day was the same as all my other days._

_**If that is what will make you happy then that is what we are.**_

_The infamous King Of Slytherin going steady? What will everyone say about you settling down with Harry Potter?_

_**Oh well...My reputation is shot anyway, might as well bury it.**_

_Have you...with a guy...have you...? Ugh...you know what I mean._

_**Slept with? I can just picture you blushing right now Potter. Yes. Did you and Ginny?**_

_Once...sort of twice. Who with?_

_**I don't fuck and tell Potter. How do you 'sort of'?**_

_I stopped in the middle. It didn't feel right. I think it's only right you tell me who if we're going to..._

_**You plan on it?**_

_I just assumed. Didn't you?_

_**I have learned to never assume with you. Is that something that you would want with me?**_

_I want everything with you. Merlin I sound like a girl._

_**Nott, Krum, and Blaise. Tell me Potter, what is everything?**_

_Bit of a whore are we Malfoy?_

_**Experienced Potter. You'll thank me later.**_

_Did you date any of them? I'm sure I would have heard about that._

_**No I did not. I haven't found anyone worth my time...until now. Explain everything.**_

_Everything. I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to be with you. I can't imagine not having you now. I want to walk down the halls holding your hand. I want to kiss you. I want to be locked up in our rooms with you. I want you to help my find horocruxes. I want to argue with you. I want you with me in battle. I want you by my side. I really wish I could erase. What if you don't feel that way and I've just made a fool of myself._

_**You haven't. Merlin help me, 'everything' with you sounds lovely. What will you tell your friends? I don't have to worry about it. Both sides hate me equally.**_

_I wish you could see me smile right now. I'll tell them of course and they'll deal with it. What about your parents? What will they do when they find out?_

_**Try to kill me, but they're probably attempting that right now anyway. The famous Golden Boy dating a Death-eater. Heads will roll.**_

_Ex-Death-Eater. They'll all still want me to save their asses. I might as well be happy while I do it._

They talked deep into the night. Harry went to sleep with butterflies in his stomach.

HHH HHH HHH

One week. Harry only had to make it one more week. His uncle had been laying into him a lot lately. Tonight had been particularly rough, as Harry had burned the pie at dinner. By the end of his lashing he had been left to crawl into his room. His shirt was pasted painfully to his back with blood. Old bruises littered his arms and his legs. His right eye and jaw were swollen and purple from a few punches Dudley had delivered a day prior when he caught Harry eating sweets that he had brought from school.

He felt weak, every movement caused him pain. He made it half way to his mattress before collapsing and crying out as he fell onto the fresh wounds. He just needed his journal. Burning agony tore through him as he tried to reach for it.

"Looking for your diary you little faggot?" Harry cringed at his cousin's voice behind him. "I've told father all about what was inside of it. He burned it. We knew you were a freak. We never thought you were a fairy on top of it." Harry let the tears silently fall without looking towards Dudley. His journal was gone. That meant that Draco was gone.

"Are you crying? You disgusting abomination! You had that filth in my house! You've really done it this time boy!" Vernon boomed behind him. Harry didn't care. He was too weak to argue. He simply closed his eyes.

He could barely feel the belt hitting his skin, scarcely hear the taunts and insults being yelled by his whale of a cousin. It was too late. They'd probably kill him in this room and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry did not notice when the hitting stopped.

"I strongly suggest that you move away from the boy." Harry knew that voice. Snape? He must be hallucinating. The Potions Master was at Hogwarts. He would never lift a finger to help Harry Potter.

"You're that freak that Lily ran around with! Get out of my house." Vernon roared. Harry wished he could turn around. He wished that he could know what was happening.

"I will not. You have caused grave harm to one of my students." Snape answered slowly. Harry tried to move, he was too weak. He could only barely listen to the exchange behind him.

"Be thankful that you aren't dead where you stand." That voice was something else entirely. That voice gave Harry strength. He forced himself to sit up and focus his eyes. Draco.

"Harry...Gods Harry..." Malfoy was by his side. "Harry why didn't you tell me?" He began whispering spells that Harry did not recognize. He could feel his pain begin to fade. His vision was no longer blurry and he felt like he could sit without struggle.

"I didn't...I only have a week." Harry answered weakly. He looked up to Malfoy, who was clearly furious. Severus stood rigidly in the doorway, his wand drawn. His face was hard.

"No. We're going now." Harry was hoisted up by the arm Draco had wrapped around his waist. "What have they done to your beautiful face?" The Slytherin questioned, gently kissing Harry's bruised forehead.

"Oy dad he's a fag too." Dudley laughed. Malfoy's anger surged.

His grip tightened on Harry, his wand was drawn. The blonde shook with rage. "Immobulus!" He screamed at the muggle boy. Harry thought that he shouldn't be leaning in so closely. He didn't want to get blood on Draco's perfect black suit.

"You there! Don't you hurt me son! Let him go!" Vernon's face was ablaze.

"You are lucky that this man would never allow me to kill me because trust me there is nothing I would rather do!" Draco's voice was a low snarl. The tone of it made Harry shrink back. "These wards that protected him all of these years, in this house that you trapped him in, they'll do nothing for you now. Crucio!"

Vernon fell to the ground, convulsing in torment. His screams echoed painfully off of the walls. "Draco no! You can't cast unforgivables! The Ministry...Professor stop him! Please?!" Harry pleaded, panicking. He couldn't see Draco locked away in Azkaban for saving him.

"Hush now Potter." Severus soothed. "He has an untraceable wand. We cannot allow your relatives to get away with this. Draco come downstairs when you're done. I must see to Lily's sister. Do try not to kill him."

Harry turned to Draco when Snape exited the room. "That's enough, please? It'll kill him. They aren't as strong as us."

Harry searched Malfoy's gray eyes. They were enraged. He stared back at Harry for several minutes before growling wildly. His foot flew into Vernon's large gut several times before dropping the spell. The immense man lay crying on the floor. His son blubbered from his frozen position near the door. "Fuck!" Malfoy screamed, throwing several hard punches at Dudley's face.

"Draco calm down..." Harry pleaded as the man gathered Harry's things.

"Calm down? That filthy muggle could have been the death of you!" He roared.

"He didn't. You saved me. Just take me home? Please take me home." He begged. Harry pointed his wand at his uncle. "Confundo!" He repeated the spell on his cousin. "We can't have them remembering what happened here." Harry explained.

"Come along love." Draco coaxed, running his hands through his hair, his composure returning. "Let's go home." He took Harry's hand, which he happily accepted.

They found Severus by the door. Petunia lay on the living room floor mumbling incoherently. "She won't be able to harm a house fly again." Snape stated, looking disgusted at the woman. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." The boys answered in unison. Harry wanted nothing more than to leave this house and never return.

"Albus gifted us with a portkey. It will take us to your quarters. I'll leave you with potions to tend to Harry, Draco. The healing spells that you used will have closed any open wounds. It will be time that heals you now Potter." The Professor pulled a quill out of his pocket, holding it out towards Draco.

"Hold on to me now Harry." Potter did as he was told, the familiar tug pulled at his stomach before they disappeared with a pop.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco had ushered Harry into bed as soon as they returned home. Harry had never been so glad to be back in the castle. He was home.

"Give him the pain potions as needed, dreamless sleep when he's ready to go to bed. I'll go report to The Headmaster and we'll call on you tomorrow." Severus explained.

"Thank you Godfather. Thank you for believing me." Draco nodded in appreciation.

"How could I not? It isn't everyday you beg me to help you save Harry Potter." He answered, glancing at the boys knowingly. In his typical fashion Snape swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Draco turned back to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Safe." Potter smiled. "How did you..."

"I charmed your journal. I knew the minute it was destroyed that there was something wrong. I ran to Severus and we came to get you after speaking with the Headmaster. Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me days ago?" He sat irritated on the bed. "I could have helped you." He snapped.

"I thought I could make it. I'm fine now. You healed me, a little sore, kinda tired but fine." Harry snuggled into the bed.

"You should take these." Draco uncorked the potions and handed them to Harry who eagerly accepted them. Malfoy smoothed his hand through Harry's unruly hair and kissed his forehead.

"Draco..." Harry breathed, leaning his head into the kiss. "Thank you...I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up. You saved me. I'm so happy to be home with you. I missed you." Harry admitted.

"I missed you. Say it again Harry." Malfoy rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Thank You?"

"My name..." The blonde whispered, full of emotion.

"Draco..." Harry smiled.

"I've been waiting weeks to hear you say that." He let out a sigh, almost as if he were relieved.

Harry leaned up and placed a soft delicate kiss on the blonde's lips. "I'm so sleepy."

"You should rest." Malfoy stood. "You will call me if you need anything." His hand touched Harry's cheek.

"Stay." Harry held Draco's hand against his face. "It's a big bed. You shouldn't sleep on the couch after all of that. I want you to. Please stay?"

Malfoy smiled widely. He gathered clothes from the dresser and changed quickly, crawling into the other side of the bed. He maintained a safe distance, not wanting to overstep his bounds. It was Harry who closed the gap between them, pulling Draco's muscled arm around his waist. Malfoy pulled the too-slim frame against his chest, burying his face in brown hair.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."

The boys did not venture from their position for the rest of the night, both enjoying their first decent sleep in weeks.

H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H 

I know it may seem that they're moving a little fast, in reality it has been about 2 ½ months since the night in the tower. I'm writing it fairly quickly because the story will focus less on how they got together and much more on their relationship and what that means for everyone. I hope you all enjoyed! Please take time to review. Some days they are my sole motivation for writing :)


End file.
